


Dirty Dishes

by RiderPhantomhive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Grillster, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, fuck this is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiderPhantomhive/pseuds/RiderPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally this cute Grillster thing I wrote because it's Valentines day and why the hell not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: *SCREAMS*

Gaster stood in front of the sink, elbow deep in dishwater. He didn’t like doing the dishes, his bones got all greasy and sometimes bits of food would lodge between his phalanges; however; he much preferred that he did them instead of his boyfriend. “You know…I do have gloves that I can do those with.” Said Grillby.

“Nope.” Gaster shook his head and smiled at Grillby. “Nuh uh. Not happening.”

Grillby chuckled and then stood up to hug Gaster from behind.  “Then at least let me dry them, you know I hate doing nothing.”

Gaster thought for a moment, then grinned “I’d let you do that; however, seeing how hot you are…you might just make them wetter~”

“Oh my god.” Grillby facepalmed. “That was the absolute worst line I’ve ever heard….And I own a bar.”

“Okay. Okay.” Gaster laughed. “I admit. That one was bad.”

Grillby picked up a towel and began drying the dishes. He loved these little moments more than anything; He loved it when it was just Gaster and him, no work, no responsibilities, just bad jokes and the enjoyment of each other’s company.

They continued washing the dishes in silence.

Out the window, the snow was slowly falling outside bathing Snowdin in a pure, white light. It was beautiful. Grillby’s chest swelled with emotion and–

“I love you…”

Gaster dropped the cup he held back into the sink, Grillby smiled and side stepped the water that splashed out of the sink

“W….What?” The whites of Gaster’s eyes widened.

“You heard me.”

Gaster froze for a few moments. Grillby tightened his hold on the towel.

Had he made a mistake?

Oh god.

Had he made a mistake????

Grillby’s flames burned brighter.

He was just about to apologize when….

“I love you, too”

Steam floated out of Grillby’s eyes. He smiled, he didn’t exactly like showing off his mouth, as jagged and goopy as it was….But Gaster’s own smile just got bigger.

“You’re amazing.” He said, and Grillby’s flushed blue; he went to deny that, but Gaster wouldn’t let him. “You really are though.” Grillby covered his face in embarrassment “I would even say that you’re the light of my life!”

Grillby snorted.

“Gaster, no.”

“Gaster, yes.”

“Oh my god, stop”

“Make me.”

Grillby tilted his head; he took a step closer, he caressed Gaster’s cheekbone. He leaned in till he was only a few inches away from a kiss.

“Alright then, I will.”

Their kiss was warm and comforting. Like a flashback to the days before they were trapped in the underground.

It was a while before they broke apart, but when they did, Gaster buried his head into the crook of Grillby’s neck. “I love you…Please; can we just stay like this forever?”

Grillby wrapped his arms around Gaster. “Yeah…I’d like that…”

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEBODY FUCKING KILL ME THAT WAS CUTE.


End file.
